Akatsuki Jawa Version
by yatagarasu23
Summary: Akatsuki pakek bahasa jawa? Bagaimanakah ceritanya? MONGGO DI BACA


Summary: Akatsuki pakek bahasa jawa? Bagaimanakah ceritanya?

Disclaimer: Om Masashi Kishimoto, saya pinjam dulu ya ^o^

Warning: Typo, OOC, GaJe. Garing. Kayaknya sangat garing.

A/N: Hollaaa~ baru kali ini nulis fic di fandom Naruto. Yang parody+humor lagi. Gomen kalo gak lucu. Ini bukan saya loh yang translate ke bahasa Jawanya. Tapi, Temen saya namanya 'Ariesta' ^o^. Makasih, buat Ariesta sudah bantuin fic ini juga. Big hug for you bestie!

DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! NO FLAME PLEASE!

Happy Reading! ^^

**AKATSUKI JAWA VERSION **

Akatsuki. Itulah nama 'grup' yang isinya orang orang aneh semua. Berisikan ketua: Pain, dan anggota: Konan, Dei, Sasori, Tobi, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu.

Pain singkatan dari Pecinta Janda suka ngoleksi yang bersangkut paut dengan 'bokep'. Konan singkatan dari penjual Koran Asoy Nan sexy, sukanya ngoleksi kertas. Mulai dari kertas koran, origami, sampai kertas minyak!

Dei bernama lengkap Deidara. Anak-anak akatasuki lain suka memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Tante Dei'. Karena, mukanya yang mirip tante-tante. Padahalkan, Dei itu cowok -_-. Sukanya ngoleksi bom. Dia berinisiatif, pengen ngelampauin Nurdin M Top.

Sasori. Sukanya ngoleksi boneka. Boneka barbie, spongebob, donald duck, dll. Boneka chaki dia juga ada (Wew O.o)

Tobi. Singkatan dari 'Tolol Bego, Iih gak banget'. Anaknya polos, kalo ngomong suka ngerocos. Suka sama lolipop. Saking sukanya, dia makek topeng bentuk lollipop. Ckckck.

Itachi. Sukanya ngoleksi boxer. Ada boxer gambar superman gali kubur, doraemon pakek bikini, ultraman pakek 'tutu'. Dan masih banyak lagi. Ganteng ganteng si dia keriput (sori buat itachi FC^o^)

Hidan. Hiiii~ bedandan melulu. Taat dengan dewa yang bernama Janshin. Kalo apa apa bawa nama janshin.

Kakuzu. Si mata duitan, pelit, jelek pula. Makanya dia pakek cadar. Aihh berasa jadi Aisyah. Pokoknya mirip tuan Krab -_-.

Itulah orang orang yang ada di Akatsuki!

* * *

-Markas Akatsuki-

Konan: Ita, iki boxermu uwes tak jait! (Ita, ini boxermu sudah di jahit!)

Itachi: Oalah mak, ngopo di jait? (Oalah mak, kenapa di jait?'

Konan: lah? Mau koe sing nyuruh jait! Mono iki bolong nee guede tenan! (Lah? Tadi kamu yang nyuruh jait! Mana bolongnya gede bener!)

Itachi: Aku moh nganggo ne! (Aku gak mau makeknya!)

Konan: Iki emak wes capek2 jaiti kok ra di kanggo! Sono nganggo sek! Iki ki gambar e justin bieber nganggo linggerie! Wes hot tenan! (Ini emak sudah capek capek jaitin kok gak di pakek! Pakek dulu sana! Ini gambar justin bieber pakek linggerie! Hot bener!)

Itachi: Moh aku mak! Mending boxer e, emak wae sing nganggo! (aku gak mau mak! Mending boxernya, emak aja yang makek!)

Konan: Dasar! Sono lungo wae koe! Bocah ra tau terima kasih! (Dasar! Sana pergi saja kamu! Anak gak tau terima kasih!). *sambil ngelempar boxer ke muka itachi*

* * *

-Di pemandian-

Si pain asik ngintipin cewek mandi.

Pain: Weleh weleh, Iki wedok wedok e bohay tenan (Weleh weleh, ini cewek ceweknya bohay banget) *sambil geleng-geleng kepala, sama jilatatin bibir atas XD*

Tobi: Tralalala.. Lililili~ lagi ngapain hayooo kena dech? Ketok e seru tenan. (Tralalala.. Lililili~ lagi ngapain hayoo kena dech? Kayaknya seru bener.)*nyolek pain*

Pain: Eh ketawan nich, hehe mung ndelok ndelok hal sing elok elok wae, arep melu? (Eh ketawan nich, hehe cuma liat liat hal yang indah indah aja. Mau ikut?) *noleh kebelakang liatin Tobi*

Tobi: Moh ah. Tobi kan anak baek! Yo moh liat sing koyo ngono! (Gak ah. Tobi kan anak baek! Ya enggak mau liat yang begituan!) *nunjuk-nunjuk cewek-cewek lagi mandi*

Pain: Ora seru koe! Emak masak opo? (Gak seru kamu! Emak masak apa?)

Tobi: yo mono tobi tau! Guru, awak e dewe balik sek yok. Tobi laper! (Ya mana Tobi tau! Guru, kita pulang dulu yok. Tobi laper!)

Pain: Koe wae sing duluan sono! Isih mau ngelihat surga! (Kamu aja duluan sana! Masih mau ngeliat surga!)

Tobi: Hahh untung tobi anak baek  
*pergi dengan tersedu-sedu*

* * *

-Di kamar-

Hidan sedang bantuin Kakuzu ngitung duit.

Hidan: Okeh tenan duit e! Arep oo! Aku tak sekalian bantuin koe ngitung ngitung. (banyak banget duitnya! Mau oo? Aku sekalian bantuin kamu ngitung ngitung.)

Kakuzu: Ohh ora iso, wani piro?(Ohh tidak bisa, berani berapa?)*puppy eyes*

Hidan: Ayolah, sitik wae. Tak kasih gopek yoo! (Ayolah, sedikit saja. Aku kasih gopek noh!)

Kakuzu: GOPEK? BUAPAKMU GOPEKK! *getokkin kepala Hidan*

Hidan: Bapakku wis ra ono kok! Yo wes tak kasih cadar wae sing anyar! Cadarmu wis busuk ra tau di cuci! (bapakku sudah tidak ada kok! Ya sudah aku kasih cadar aja yg baru! Cadarmu udah busuk gak pernah di cuci!)

Kakuzu: Moh! Biar ra tau di cuci cadarku ini bau ne wiihh semriiwiiiing! Nek ra percoyo nyoo coba bauin nyo! (Moh biar gak pernah di cuci cadarku ini baunya wiih semriwiiiing! Klo gk percaya nih coba ciumin nih!)*sambil endusin cadarnya*

Hidan: Idiih! Demi dewa janshin aku moh bauin nee! (Idih! Demi dewa janshin aku nggak mau ciumnya!)*ngacir sambil mkek lipstick* #eh XD

* * *

-Di taman-

Dei sedang bermain boneka bonekaan bersama sasori. Tobi datang, dengan membawa lollipop.

Tobi: Emmm enak eee! (Emmm enaknya!)

Dei: Eh, ngopo i neng kene? (Eh, Kenapa ke sini?)

Tobi: Mung ndelok ndelok wae. (Cuma lihat lihat aja.)

Sasori: Ra sah nganggu kami dolan! (Enggak usah ganggu kami!)

Tobi: Tobi kan anak baek! Pasti ra nganggu. Kalian koyo banci dolanan boneka. Hihihi (Tobi kan anak baek! Pasti gak ganggu. Kalian kaya banci main boneka. Hihihi)

Dei&Sasori: Grrrr! Tobi!

Tobi: sing sabar toh, tante Dei. Tobi melu yo?  
(Yang sabar dong tante Dei. Tobi ikut ya?)

Sasori: Koe bilang dolanan boneka itu banci! Ngopo koe arep melu dolan? (Kamu bilang maen boneka itu banci! Ngapain ikut main?)

Tobi: Tobi bosen! Hoammm...

Dei: -_-". Aku sing brenti wae. (aku brenti aja)*naik burung gereja*

Sasori: eh?

Tobi: Eheheheehe.. *makan lollipop sambil meluk boneka*

* * *

**TBC**

Terima kasih yang sudah baca cerita ini ^^. Mind to review? saya pengen tau tanggapan kalian gimana. Sebenernya sih pengen saya Ending aja ceritanya. Tapi, TBC aja lah. *Plinplan. NO FLAME! sekali lagi NO FLAME!


End file.
